


Abditory

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Hisoka learns a new thing about Chrollo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoglie's bday fic!! for my lovely one, i hope you love this <3<3<3

Though following Chrollo was something of a pastime of his, Hisoka could safely say that he didn’t enjoy it all too much. Running after him through city and desert and forest and slum could be entertaining at times, and sometimes even fun, but the fact was that Hisoka had to chase Chrollo to gain attention, and even then, the attention was liable to wander the moment Chrollo spotted something shiner off in the distance. Whatever he had spotted in a crummy warehouse, Hisoka didn’t know, but the chase had led to one and Hisoka was far too invested to turn away when the object of his obsession lay just beyond a pair of rusted metal doors.

It was child’s play to sneak inside, and even easier still to locate where Chrollo was. The sound of loud, masculine voices guided his way, and once he turned a corner, he saw quite clearly that the situation wasn’t innocuous. Chrollo stood surrounded by three men, all far bigger than he and all with intent enough to kill. A dozen options flickered through his mind like shuffling cards, but Hisoka stayed his hand for the moment. Instead, he held his breath, refusing to spoil whatever scene he had just walked in on.

Were these blacklist hunters? Nen users who held hatsu that Chrollo found interesting? They hardly felt powerful, but Hisoka knew looks could be deceiving. Ducking behind a few stacked crates, he watched eagerly from the shadows, curious to see how Chrollo managed on his own without the troupe around to do the dirty work for him.

Hisoka watched as the men surrounded Chrollo, eyes wide and smile wider.

He watched as the men spoke, their voices too low to hear.

He watched as Chrollo smiled that sultry smile he wore when he knew he was about to get his way.

He watched, awestruck, as Chrollo fell to his knees, the men’s hands ripping at his clothing like animals descending upon wounded prey.

What on earth had Hisoka walked in on? He covered his mouth with his hand, too shocked to intervene, if Chrollo truly did need someone to intervene at all. He looked quite content on his knees before these strangers, eyes positively dancing as his shirt was torn from his slender body, baring him to the chilly air of the warehouse. Rough hands grabbed the thief’s slender wrists, binding them with rough rope. Hisoka began to heat up, wondering when the slaughter would start. This had to be some sort of lulling tactic, he thought, growing more and more fevered as the men closed in on Chrollo’s helpless form. Any moment now he would attack, ripping them limb from limb in some dizzying display.

When Chrollo opened his mouth, Hisoka knew that this was anything but a fight. When the brunet man, bulky and slow, dragged down his zipper and pulled out his hard cock, Hisoka realized that Chrollo had been keeping secrets from him. The thief licked his soft lips, accepting the man’s length as if it were his just due. Hisoka swallowed hard, sweating a bit though the room was cold. The men laughed and their voices got louder, letting Hisoka hear the conversation being carried out above the sound of Chrollo’s wet, lascivious sucking.

“You just take that so well, don’t you?” the brunet sighed, threading his fingers through Chrollo’s thick hair to guide him down faster. “Never thought a bounty would be this fun.”

“Don’t keep him all to yourself now,” a blond man grunted, settling behind Chrollo to shove him onto his knees. “It’s not fair if we all don’t get a turn.”

“Then do some work yourself, I ain’t your keeper,” the man grunted, his voice sounding strained the longer Chrollo worked. Even from Hisoka’s spot, he could see how Chrollo looked up at the man through his lashes, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

The calm, almost bored look on Chrollo’s faced changed a moment later when the man behind him yanked down his trousers, roughly undressing him to reveal the black panties he wore beneath them. Chrollo’s cheeks flushed just as the men laughed, no doubt delighted by the revelation that the thief they’d caught was anything but boring.

“’m gonna cum,” the brunet grunted, and Hisoka couldn’t blame him, his own mouth dry and cock aching in sympathy.

“Do it in the bitch’s mouth,” the third man suggested, palming himself through his pants. “I bet he loves the taste.”

Was he really going to? Hisoka bit his lip to keep quiet, straining to get closer but knowing he couldn’t ruin the show just yet.

“ _Shit,_ ” the brunet moan, dragging Chrollo’s nose to his hip, burying himself down his throat as he finished. He let the thief choke and sputter, pale cheeks turning a worrying shade of red, before he bothered to pull out, leaving a visible reminder of all he’d just done along Chrollo’s lips and chin. “Shit, you have to try his mouth,” the man told his blond friend. He dropped Chrollo back down onto all fours. “I’ve had hookers who couldn’t take me half as deep.”

If he heard the words being spoken about him, the thief hardly seemed to show it. Chrollo looked like such a mess. His mouth was completely covered in the slick, sticky vestiges of the man’s release, painting him like a portrait of something entirely too lewd for public consumption. Hisoka dipped his hand down the front of his trousers, working himself in time to the ragged breaths Chrollo took in his attempt to recover. He wouldn’t get a chance to, Hisoka knew. The other men were already switching spots, readying their cocks for him to take next. The blond one grabbed Chrollo by the hair, yanking him up to force their length down his throat. Hisoka bit the knuckles on his free hand, wondering how Chrollo would react if Hisoka were ever to treat him so roughly.

“Open up, bitch,” the blond crooned, his voice full of faux sweetness. “You aren’t full yet, right? Time for seconds,” he said, thrusting harshly into Chrollo’s mouth. His moans were filthy, even lascivious, and Chrollo seemed to drink it in, closing his eyes as he let himself be used by men who didn’t even realize the privilege they were getting.

“Shit, this bitch has the best ass,” the one with long hair observed, and Chrollo yelped around his mouthful as the man ripped through his panties to get a better look at the gift they’d all been given. Chrollo’s pale skin flushed a pretty pink in the cool, drafty warehouse, drawing the eye and forcing the mood another few degrees hotter. “God, just look,” the man whistled, spreading Chrollo’s ass to look at his entrance. “You ever seen a prettier ass?”

Hisoka hadn’t. A sliver of jealously curled in his stomach, growing a bit tighter and larger with every pump of his hand. The pleasure didn’t help calm him. Not when he should be the only one who was privy to the sounds and sights of Chrollo in the throes of passion.

“The little slut is already slick!” the same man observed a moment later, breaking Hisoka from his building fury. Hisoka bared his teeth in the darkness. So, Chrollo prepared himself for this? The jealously burned hotter, bursting into an inferno when the long-haired man knelt behind Chrollo’s ass and licked into him, making the prone thief choke on the cock in his mouth.

“Fuck! Do that again!” the blond one groaned, fucking Chrollo’s mouth faster. “God, he got so much tighter for a second.”

The man didn’t need telling twice, and who could blame him? Hisoka had eaten out Chrollo before, and he could attest to it being one of the better experiences in his life. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, the man licked and sucked and kissed, his every action matched but a shiver or a muffled moan from Chrollo. Hisoka bit his lip and tried to keep himself quiet, wanting nothing more than to break from the shadows and spill himself inside the thief’s body. The one off to the side, the brunet, watched as hungrily as Hisoka, working himself eagerly so he could rejoin the fun.

Hisoka could see the moment when Chrollo neared the edge. His dark, fathomless eyes closed, and his bound hands clenched against the ground. The man eating him out didn’t even pause, so intent was he on his task, but the blond, the one being blown, noticed in a heartbeat. “This little bitch is gonna cum,” he breathed, the awe apparent in his voice. “Yo, you hear me back there, Duncan? This little bitch is gonna cum.”

Duncan, the long-haired one presumably, finally broke away, his mouth a mess of lube and spit. “You shitting me?” he asked, grabbing Chrollo by the hair to rip him off his friend’s cock, his pleasure-drunk expression visible for all to see. “Holy shit. You like it when we use you like a toy?” Duncan asked, yanking Chrollo back a bit more, to the point where his eyes began to water. “Maybe we should get a toy for the toy, since he’s being so well behaved. Mose, get over here.”

The brunet perked up, letting go of his cock to approach. “You mean this?” he asked, digging into his pocket for something too small to see from Hisoka’s position.

“Yeah, give it here,” the blond laughed, taking it from him. “Hold the bitch up, Duncan.”

Chrollo was dragged onto his knees, but that was all Hisoka managed to see as the men swarmed in, blocking him from sight. Chrollo let out a messy little gasp, his eyes widening as he watched the men do whatever it was they were doing. “Oh, no, please,” he begged, his head falling back along Duncan’s shoulder. “Please, please let me cum.”

God, he sounded so good like this. Hisoka ached to know what they were doing to him. It was a toy, right? The small thing Mose had pulled from his pocket. Was it a vibrator? A plug? Hisoka’s imagination ran wild, his hand struggling to match the fevered pace of his fantasy playing out before his very eyes. Move, he wanted to scream at them all. Move away so he could see.

“He looks so pretty with that on him,” Mose breathed a moment later, and finally, finally they began to move back into their earlier positions. The blond pulled back, and then Chrollo was on display for Hisoka, plastered against Duncan’s chest with his hands held clasped in front of his heart, as if he were praying. The cock ring was small and improvised, nothing more than just a bit of soft looking fabric, but Hisoka could make it out even from where he sat. It was fastened around Chrollo’s pretty little cock, a cute purple color to match the pink of his skin.

Duncan seemed to agree. He nuzzled Chrollo’s cheek with his own, growling low in his chest. “Good enough to eat,” he said lowly as he dropped his hands to Chrollo’s hips.

“Please,” Chrollo whispered, lip trembling in his want. He leaned into the hand that carded through his hair, as well behaved as a well-trained pet.

“Shhh,” Duncan hushed, kissing down his shoulder. “I’m going to fuck that tight little ass of yours, and then Mose will too,” he promised. “And then Izak, until you’re so full of cum that you won’t be able to move without making a mess. And guess what will happen next?”

Chrollo closed his eyes, leaning into the man’s arms. “What?” he asked, his voice soft, submissive.

“I’ll fuck you again. You won’t get to cum until I’ve had my fill of you,” Duncan promised, moving to tip Chrollo back onto his hands and knees. “Because you’re my little fuck toy now, and no one touches what’s mine.”

_What’s mine._

_Mine._

**_Mine._ **

Hisoka saw red. Before the man could so much as grind against Chrollo’s ass, he was moving, drawing his cards and throwing them with more force than was strictly necessary. In the blink of an eye, all three men fell to the cement floor, throats slit and eyes widened in horror as they died without even processing that they’d been hit. Chrollo nearly collapsed to the floor without the support of their hands on him, but Hisoka was there in a second to hold him up, smiling widely at the look of shock on the thief’s beautifully wrecked face.

“H-Hisoka?” Chrollo stammered, his voice hoarse and rasped and unmistakably used. “What-?”

Hisoka pressed his fingers to Chrollo’s soft lips, shushing him with a smile. “Shouldn’t I be the surprised one?” he crooned, tugging himself out of his trousers to press the flushed head of his cock to Chrollo’s mouth. “If you wanted to be used, you could’ve come to me, Chrollo.”

Chrollo blushed, his shoulders shaking. “I just-” he tried to say, but Hisoka just coaxed his jaw to open wider, pressing inside his warm mouth.

“It’s okay,” Hisoka chuckled breathlessly, keeping the pace sedate so as to enjoy Chrollo’s mortified expression a little longer. “We all have our hobbies, though I would much rather you save yourself for me. I don’t think these dogs appreciate you.” At least, not in the way that Hisoka did. The way Chrollo deserved to be appreciated. The thief felt so good around him, his soft tongue lapping along the length of his cock so sweetly. “Do you want me to give you what you want?” he asked, staring down at Chrollo with half-lidded eyes. “You look so pathetic. So needy.”

A shiver ran down Chrollo’s body, his eyes closing as he pulled himself off of Hisoka. Saliva and cum dripped down his chin, but the move he made to wipe it away with his hand seemed so much lewder in its innocence. “You killed them,” Chrollo panted, glancing off at the twitching, bloodless bodies near him. “So I guess you’re the only other option.”

Raising a brow, Hisoka looked down on him. “Don’t sound so excited,” he deadpanned, crouching down to be on eye level with him. Chrollo was an utter mess of semen and sweat, his shirt in tatters and his panties non-existent. His cock was flushed and painful looking, enclosed as it was by the cock ring. “Turn around,” Hisoka whispered, wanting to watch Chrollo position himself with his bound hands. “Let me see just how much you let them dirty you.”

He didn’t know if it were his voice or just the wait that made Chrollo tremble, but tremble he did, his cheeks darkening with his furious blush. Carefully, he rested his hands to the ground, supporting himself as he turned, presenting his ass for Hisoka like an offering. “Hisoka…” Chrollo whined, resting his forehead on his hands. “Please, fuck me.”

“Couldn’t just ask me to do it at home?” Hisoka breathed, laying his hands on Chrollo’s ass. He spread him wide and saw just how wet he was, his entranced pink and twitching, nearly begging to be filled. “You know I’d do anything you asked,” he said, lowering his head to lap at him the way the other man had, only this time, Hisoka knew exactly how to touch him to make Chrollo writhe.

Chrollo choked and gasped, stuttering horribly as he tried to reply. “I-I-I just,” he began, stopping when Hisoka dipped two fingers inside and crooked them in just the right spot. “Oh, god, Hisoka, I just wanted it,” he rushed, shoulders trembling. “You weren’t supposed to-”

“To see?” Hisoka offered, removing his tongue to focus on fingering Chrollo. “To know about your dirty little secret? Is this stress relief for you, Chrollo? Do you just like feeling a little used?”

The thief was too far gone to answer. He sobbed into his bound hands, lifting his ass higher, searching for more when Hisoka wanted to take his time. Hisoka hardly ever saw him so wound up. When they fucked, Chrollo always acted so demure, as if it were merely an activity he put up with and not one he needed. There was no hiding how much he needed it now though, Hisoka thought ruefully, listening to his messy sobs reverberate through the warehouse. It was almost insulting, but he took solace in the fact that the others hadn’t managed to make good on the filth they’d promised. Hisoka wouldn’t let anyone but him have that honor.

Hisoka chuckled and removed his fingers, listening to the bereft cry resound like the peal of a bell. “Do you want me to use you?” he asked, plastering himself along Chrollo’s back, whispering in his ear so he couldn’t run away. “They tied you up like a present, so it’d be a waste not to make use of this lovely toy they left for me.” As he spoke, he ground his cock against Chrollo’s slick ass, rubbing teasingly against his entrance in a way that made the thief’s entire body tense. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, _slut_?”

Chrollo turned his head away from his hands, his moan ragged and loud. “Please,” he begged, his eyes damp and unseeing. “Please, use me,” he cried, spreading his thighs wider, his body shaking as he tried to support Hisoka’s weight as well as his own. “Master, please, use me.”

“Oh, Chrollo,” Hisoka groaned, the words traveling straight to his aching hardness. “You really do want it, don’t you?” He’d never heard him talk like that before, and the thought of having this prideful, flighty creature so wanton and needy beneath him…Hisoka couldn’t find it in himself to hold back. His cock caught on Chrollo’s twitching, searching entrance, and it only took the smallest thrust to slip inside him, the way slicked by more than enough lubricant and saliva. Hisoka gripped his hips tightly and held him in place, savoring the familiar feeling of Chrollo around him, and the newer sensation of the thief’s complete and utter submission.

“Hisoka!” Chrollo cried, shifting emphatically below, struggling to chase the friction and fullness he’d been craving since this night began. “Please, _please,_ ” he begged, his shoulders shaking. “I need it, I need it so much.”

“You feel so loose,” Hisoka chuckled, kissing Chrollo’s cheek and neck. “They’ve been playing with you, but you were playing with yourself before them, weren’t you? Did you seek them out hoping they could give you want you needed?”

“Yes, yes,” Chrollo babbled, but that was all it was at this point: babble. He was too far gone to be coherent, but Hisoka had a suspicion that he was still telling the truth.

“They can’t,” he whispered, pulling out only to ram back in hard enough to make Chrollo skid across the floor. By the end of this, his knees would be bruised and raw. “They can’t give you what you need, Chrollo. Only I can.”

“Hisoka-”

“ _No_ ,” Hisoka growled, fucking him roughly, giving in to the animalistic urge to thrust and pound and take until there was nothing left to give. “Say it,” he ordered, listening to Chrollo’s broken sobs and pleading moans fall like rain around them. “I want to hear you say it, _slut._ ”

Chrollo buried his face in his bound hands, his fingers clenched in his own hair. “Master, please,” he stammered, rocking back as much as his position allowed. “Please, only you, only you, I need it, Master, _God_ , I can’t-”

How could anyone sound so utterly wrecked, and yet so infuriatingly beautiful? Hisoka buried his groan in the nape of Chrollo’s neck, fucking into him as fast and as hard as he could. There was no time left to be withholding, and even if there was, Hisoka was far past the point of caring. Chrollo was prone beneath him, begging him to use him, to break him, to completely ruin him until there was nothing left. White built behind his eyes in a growing haze, charging Hisoka to move faster, harder, and when Hisoka sank his teeth into Chrollo’s neck, he fumbled beneath him, releasing the cock ring that had been denying Chrollo the relief he’d been seeking for so long.

The affect was instantaneous. Chrollo froze, his limbs locking up like a doll’s. His ass clenched, his shoulders hitched, and with a broken, breathless cry, he came. In thick white shoots, he came, spilling along the cement below, along his naked thighs, along his belly, and Hisoka knew that as soon as he pulled out, Chrollo would collapse in the mess he’d made, finishing the gild he’d been gathering piece by piece from all the men who laid dead at his side. All that was left was the finishing touch, and Hisoka was too far gone to hold out on giving it any longer.

“God, Chrollo,” Hisoka moaned appreciatively, letting go in the rhythmic clenching of Chrollo’s ass. They milked him of all he had to give, begging him for more while Chrollo lay there speechless. “You need to be like this more often, I can’t get enough of you.” When no response was forthcoming, Hisoka just laughed, pulling out to watch his cum trickle down Chrollo’s thighs. Absolute perfection, he mused, running his fingers through the sticky mess. Nothing suited Chrollo more than a complete baptism, after all.

“Hisoka,” Chrollo groaned, too tired to move out of the lewd position. “Hisoka, I can’t feel my hands.”

Shushing him, Hisoka tipped him gently onto his side, taking in his bound wrists for himself. They were indeed red, the rope rough and coarse and digging into the delicate skin around his wrists. Hisoka lifted them to his lips, kissing the swollen flesh. “Why don’t you call me master?” he asked teasingly, staring into bleary black eyes. “I could grow addicted to the sound of it.”

Pink tinged Chrollo’s cheeks, and he closed his eyes to hide from Hisoka’s sight. “Please,” he said softly, curling his fingers. “Please untie me, Master.”

A shiver tore down his spine, and for a moment, Hisoka imagined he could go again. Only for a moment though. Perhaps later, he told himself, cutting through the rope easily. He massaged Chrollo’s wrists gently, coaxing the blood to move. “I really do love the sound of that,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Chrollo’s messy lips.

If he had it his way, he thought, Chrollo would never need to say it to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT there we go! i hope you all liked it! let me know how much you liked it in a comment! until next time~


End file.
